Troyella (Minus 1)
by PrincessChaylor
Summary: "YOU IGNORANT BUTTWIPE!" Gabriella screamed at a helpless troy who was across from her "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU! YOU AND YOUR STUPID TEAM!" "For the third time Gabi what did I do?" Troy replied quietly and fearfully "YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID YOU LIER!" she commenced towards him again as Taylor grabbed her arm
1. Chapter 1

**Trailer: If you want me to write this story, PLEASE REVIEW AFTER YOU READ IT!**

The two then saw a circle of teens formed and shouting, they ran over and pushed their way through the crowd.

Gabriella screamed at a helpless troy who was across from her

"For the third time Gabi what did I do?" Troy replied quietly and fearfully

"you know EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID!"she commenced towards him again as Taylor grabbed her arm Gabriella gritted her teeth as she looked at Taylor then to Troy " .go. LET. ME. GO!"

"What happened?" Taylor said to Troy who looked as if he had just stepped out a horror movie

"I don't know! he replied, his voice cracking. She won't tell me!"

"BEcause YOu AlreaDY KNOW!" she replied angrily as her voice changed ranges **(A/n:caps are higher normal is lower) **she ran towards Troy as Taylor grabbed her again and pulled her back.

"Gabs what did he do?" Chad asked Gabriella as poor Troy hid behind him

she paused, then laughed maniacally

"What did he did he do." she repeated to herself. "What did Troy. Alexander. Bolton do to me? she jerked her arms from behind her back sending Taylor back a little as Gabi slowly walked towards Chad causing them to back I'll tell you what he did.

**( Want to find out what happened? Review and You'll find out! I'll be updating veeeery soon if I see people are interested but I won't know if you don't tell me!)**


	2. Pre anniversary week

Taylor Mckessie was tossing clothes out her dresser drawer, as her Boyfriend Chad Danforth peeped in.

"Hi, your mom said to tell you she was going back to the office, the movies still paused and Gabriella and Troy waiting. what are you looking for?" he asked

"I can't. find. my go girl. " she breathed

"Your what?" he blinked

"Some energy drink Sharpay wanted me to try." she replied as she hit her hands on her lap "and now it's gone."

"Well what do you think happened to it?" he questioned

"I have no idea." she replied "I don't know if someone found it or who ran off with it or if Sharpay was so deprived she took it back, drank it under my bed and is waiting to drag me under there for revenge on letting her give it to me..." she stood up and sat on her bed fearing the thought.

"Ok I highly doubt that?" Chad responded "And come on, it has to be somewhe-"

Gabriella and Troy ran in cheering as if they were at a football game

"GUESS WHATS HAPPENING NEXT WEEK?!" she pumped her fist up and down

"WHOOOOOOOO!" Troy ran and jumped onto Taylor's bed sending her flying

"Who-o-AH!" Taylor fell to the floor

"Well there's our answer." Chad mumbled

"SHUT UP YOU'RE IN OUR HOUSE NOW!" Gabi yelled

"YEEEEAH!" Troy shouted as Gabi jumped onto the bed as well "HEY GUYS CHECK OUT OUR NEW CAR!"

"VROOOOOOOM!" Troy and Gabriella leaned to side

Taylor moved her hair out her face "Did you guys drink my energy drinks?!" she cried in disbelief

"ENERGY ENERGY ENERGY!" Troy and Gabriella screamed as they jumped on the bed

"Ok I won't be trying that now." she stood up

"Wow they're on a roll." Chad stared finding this quite entertaining

"OH ITS THE START! OF SOMETHING NEW! IT FEELS SO RIGHT! TO BE HERE WITH YOU!" The two screamed off key

"Wait a second," Chad pulled out his phone "Aw look their anniversarys next week!" he smiled sarcastically showing Taylor the phone.

she facepalmed herself for forgetting

"Hey guys!" Chad called "If that's what you wanted to tell us, why didn't you tell us when you DIDN'T sound drunk? "

"WE DON'T KNOOOOOOW!" they cheered jumping on the bed

(end of chapter 1! please review)


	3. Anywhere but here

"Hey Taylor" Gabriella sighed to her friend

"Found your piece of mind I see" she teasingly replied

"Yes, but not for long. I'm going to ask Sharpay if she bought more gogirls!" Gabi replied as she ran off, leaving Taylor to shake her head

"I forgive you!" she said sarcastically as she walked to the chemistry lab

"Sharpay Sharpay lookin for a blondie! Gotta get some energy!" Gabi sang as she ran against time, through the halls of East high

"I'm serious you guys its not going to work, its not that powerful. " Troy said, gabi stopped and went back to the gym, where he sat with one of the highest ranked cheerleaders, Amber Olsen

"Uh, it must be working because she's in your lap." Zeke responded

"Yeah, but that was me." Troy rolled his eyes "Face it guys, no drink is that power packed." he said

"Oh well," Amber shrugged as she kissed him, the guys yelled they were right and whatever.

"Now that you've done it, do you see it?" Jason questioned

Troy looked up and blinked "Oh my- IT WORKED! SHE DOES LOOK LIKE GABRIELLA! he yelled shocked

"BOOM!" the guys hi fived and chest bumped etc.

"That's one of the weakest energy drinks on the planet!" Zeke screamed in shock

"And it made AMBER, look exactly like GABRIELLA! " Jason yelled

"She doesn't look anything like me!" Gabriella whispered, her voice shaking "Tell them Troy!"

"Dudes like, seriously. it's like there are two of her! " he said

"There's only one of me!" Gabi was on the verge of tears now

"Oh, oh wait her face is changing ride." Troy said

"Wow, that didn't sound like an insult! " Amber teased

"I'm sorry Amber! I didn't mean it that way! " he said apologetically as he kissed her cheek

"Its fine wildcat! " she laughed, gabi ran out

"Geez I'm so unique. " she muttered to herself sarcastically

**OOOOOOOOOO! Troys in Troubleeeeeee! What now? A shoutout to these loyal awesome viewers and reviewers! erikaelizabethlivingupLIFE and TusmikiTiga Thank you!  
**


	4. Peachy keen

Taylor walked into her biology smiled at Chad, who sat in the seat next to hers

"Hey you!" she said

"Congratulations! You just earned Chad time for 3 minutes!" he replied in a game show voice

"Oh so I have to earn time now?" she asked smartly

"No" Chad said humbly but sweetly "You get unlimited."

"You always say the sweetest things" Taylor replied as she set her bag down and sat in her chair "You just won Taylor time for 3 minutes."

"Does this mean I have to earn time?" He asked leaning to her desk looking her straight in the eyes

"No,you get unlimited." Taylor replied looking back at him

"Oh,cool" Chad smiled, their foreheads were almost touching now,they were about 3 inches away after all.

"Hey,and if that were true, we could just add our minutes and get 6 minutes with each other?" She said

"I think I like unlimited better" he smirked,they were about to touch foreheads when Gabriella stormed in. She went to her desk,on the way, she pushed past Taylor a BIT to . Chaylor bunked foreheads,hard.

"Ow!" they moaned

Their eyes spun to Gabriella

"Are you okay Gab?" Chad questioned

" are you my Warden?" she answered coldly

"Ok..." Chad mouthed as he turned forward in his seat

"Yeah." Taylor mouthed at the same time,turning in her seat.

Gabriella realized what she had just done and plastered on a smile

"I'm sorry guys! Daylight savings time is bugging me." she said **(A/N: No I'm serious, Daylight savings time is literally bugging the crap out of me.)**

"Gabriella?" Taylor said

"What?" she lost it for a second

"Its not Daylight Savings time..." Chad replied "That's next month." **(A/N: Lucky story characters.)**

"Oh,well then maybe its a Monday!" she replied as the rest of the team came in making loud noises causing her to scowl

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" she fired

The team went silent and quietly went to their seats, Chad and Taylor looked concerned, back on with the laughed at herself.

"I screamed!" she giggled "For no reason!You guys I am so sorry!" Gabriella laughed

"Daylight savings time." Chaylor replied at the same time

"But its not Daylight savings." Zeke commented

"We know." they answered

* * *

At lunchtime, Gabriella stirred her yogurt furiously looking at Troy sitting with the team at another table,once again stared at,she put on her mask

"Die yogurt die!" she said

"It sounds like the Gabriella we know but I'm telling you right now something is UP!" Sharpay whispered

"This one is-" Kelsi started

"Cold?Mean?Vicious? All of the above?" Chad finished for her

Taylor smacked him on the arm

"What?" he said in a high pitched voice surprised

"What if she hears you?!" she said

"I was going to say the same thing actually." Kelsi nodded,looking down at her lunch

"Double take." Sharpay said

"She has ears you guys!" Taylor gritted to her peers

"Look at her Taylor." Chad pointed to Gabi who was still stabbing her yogurt "I don't think she hears ANY of us."

Just then Amber walked in a circle around her table tossing a peach in her hands

"A healthy cheerleader picks great stamina I just lost mine." she said as the peach rolled out her hands towards Gabi,she stared at it blankly

"Darn it Amber!" Kelsi hissed pounding her fist on the table

" Gabriella, put the pear down." Taylor replied frantically holding out her hands to her friend who still stared at the peach blankly

"She's lost her mind." Chad put his head down

"Hey Montez!" Amber called out "Pass it!"

Gabriella's blank stare turned angry as she turned to Amber.

"Ok." she replied

In the blink of an eye she threw it,not to Amber,but at Troy. SPLAT! went the peach

"Witch- WHO TAUGHT YOU HOW TO THROW?!" Amber screamed,wiping the pear off Troy who looked confused at Gabriella

"Did she seriously use witch to describe bi-" Ryan started

"Yes Ryan she did." Sharpay cut him off sing mumbling

"Hey Montez! Speaking?" Amber said annoyed

"That is it- HEY OLSEN!" Kelsi cried losing her quiet was quick silence. Kelsi walked up to Amber furiously. "She doesn't need to take that from you so why don't you shut your peppy cheerleader butt up and pick on someone your own size?"

"I-" The shocked redhead started

"That's what I thought." Kelsi stomped back to her table that sat in shocked silence "What?" she asked her quiet kind side returning "Did I do something wrong?"

"EEEEEE!" Sharpay cried out happily as she hugged Kelsi, the group following

"Kelsi that was amazing!" Taylor cried out

"That should be in a movie!" Ryan said hugging her

"That was beautiful! Thank you!" Gabriella said in tears

"Way to go Kels!" Chad exclaimed

Troy got up to join them in thanking Kels but Amber sat him down.

"That's their happy which you are not apart of." Amber sat down angrily as Troy looked sadly at his friends

"Double cookies for everyone!" He heard Zeke cry out,Troy quickly looked next to him noticing Zeke was gone

"Zeke you're back!" Sharpay cried hugging him cheerfully as the gang welcomed just looked down.

**Whats going up now? Ill tell you soon!**


	5. FIGHT! FIGHT! WHY!

Troy ran up to Gabriella after school "Hey!" he said

She just kept walking faster ignoring him

"Gabi?" He asked quietly

"Do you really have the nerve to speak to me?!" she glared

"I don't understand" he said

"Forget it. Skip the scene." Gabriella hastily walked towards the park

"Gabriella wait!" Troy called running to catch up to her

** is on their way! DUM DUM DUMMMMMMMM Theyretotallymissingaverybadargumeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeent!**

"Hey!" Taylor skipped up to Chad

"Hello!" he smiled "Ready for the park"

"More than ever!" she started walking "School is fun but-" chad smirked,she punched him in the arm

"No no! Continue!" he said covering his mouth to refrain from laughing

"School is fun but not as much as your friends." she completed

"Aw! Thanks Tay!" he grinned a few seconds, "You hit like a girl!" he took off running

"I am a girl!" she ran after him "Don't pretend you don't hit like one!"

He stopped and ran to Taylor,who reacted fearfully. She screamed and ran- but Chad caught her and they went falling on the grass

"Do you hit like a girl?"

"No." she smiled smartly

"Ok i gave you a chance."

"For what?" she asked confused. He grinned at her evily and started tickling her

"NO!" she screamed laughing

"DO you hit like a girl?" he laughed

"No!" she replied. He tickled her again

"Do you hit like a girl?"

"No!" harder.

"One more time." he sang

"NO! N.O!" she laughed gasping for air

"And that's what I like about you." he pulled her up and they walked in silence for awhile

"did you take a class for that?" she asked playfully

"In your dreams." he smirked

"Chad?" Taylor asked worried

"Yeah?" he replied

"Whats going on?" she pointed towards the park where a circle of teens were gathered

"Oh my- Come on!" he grabbed her hand as they ran to see what had happened

FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

"Come on Troy be a man!" Gabriella yelled

"I'm not going to hit a girl!" he protested

"Chad! Taylor!" Kelsi pulled them over

"What happened?!" They said in unison then scowled at one another

"I don't know! As soon as we got here Troy was after Gabi asking what he did wrong! Then as soon as he grabbed her hand-BAM!"

They jumped

"Sorry!" she said sympathetically "But your closest to them! Make them stop!" she pleaded

They nodded and ran into the circle

"I hate you!" Gabriella cried swinging blow after blow at Troy

"For the third time gabi What did I do?!" he asked fearfully

Gabriella screamed at a helpless troy who was across from her

"For the third time Gabi what did I do?" Troy replied quietly and fearfully

"you know EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID!"she commenced towards him again as Taylor grabbed her arm Gabriella gritted her teeth as she looked at Taylor then to Troy " Let go of me! LET. ME. GO!"

"What happened?" Taylor said to Troy who looked as if he had just stepped out a horror movie

"I don't know! he replied, his voice cracking. She won't tell me!"

"BEcause YOu AlreaDY KNOW!" she replied angrily as her voice changed ranges **(A/n:caps are higher normal is lower) **she ran towards Troy as Taylor grabbed her again and pulled her back.

"Gabs what did he do?" Chad asked Gabriella as poor Troy hid behind him

There was a paused, then laughed maniacally

"What did he did he do." she repeated to herself. "What did Troy. Alexander. Bolton do to me? she jerked her arms from behind her back sending Taylor back a little as Gabi slowly walked towards Chad causing them to back up. "Oh I'll tell you what he did."

"This morning in the gym" Gabriella pointed at Troy " sitting in a chair. As his including Chad him an energy drink." she whirled to the team

"We're screwed." Zeke mumbled

"Oh it gets better." gabi nodded "This buttmonkey over here was using Troy as a chair." she said pointing at Amber "Honey you do realize that hes not a chair right?" She asked batting her eyes at her

" thats none of your-" Amber started

"Shut up!" Gabriella said as she and amber started girl slapping each other **(A/N: Which we girls know is just hitting each others hands rapidly and screaming whilst hanging our face to the side squeezing our eyes shut)**

Chad went to go pick up Taylor

"You ok?" he asked her

"Yeah" she breathed nodding slowly

"Don't leave me man!" Troy screamed running to them

"Go handle her! LOVINGLY." he added so he didn't get confused

"How?" he asked

"I don't know! What did you even do that would make her want to beat you up?!" he couldn't help but smirk

"I don't know!" he replied exasperated

"You'll figure it out" he reassured his best friend

"But I've never seen anti-gabriella!" Troy said

"Hey." he calmed him down "You have this." he faced him the other way "Now go calm down your rabid lady."

"I got dis" Troy ran over to them

"No." Chad shook his head at what Troy had just said "Just...No."

"Hey guys break it up-AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" was the next thing Chad heard

"Oooooh!" He said


	6. He said She said

"Ow!" Troy groaned in the living room of Chad's house as Taylor pressed an Ice-Pack over his forehead,he held the other one on his knee

"Hold still." Taylor said softly

"Is it wrong for me to have any slight jealousy?" Chad mumbled to Gabriella,who was sitting with her arms crossed,not at least one bit sorry for the massive assault.

"No,Its not wrong AT all." she simply stated

**A few minutes later they switched, Troy sat next to Chad, and Gabriella next to Taylor**

"Ew!" Gabriella scowled "I thought as soon as you were done he was leaving!" she whined "The very air he breathes is toxic!"

"Gabriella-" Troy started

"No I'm not speaking to you." Gabriella said

"But you just did." Troy mumbled under his breath

"Taylor tell Troy I'm not speaking to him" she huffed

"Really?" Taylor complained "We're playing this game? No-one's played it since we were like, six years old."

"Tell him!" she sang

Taylor sighed "Troy? Gabriella's not speaking to you."

"Gabi it wouldn't hurt to tell me why-" he began

"ZIP!" she cut him off,then turned to her best friend

"You're serious?" she moaned

"Taylor tell Troy he cannot know why." Gabriella said

"Troy? Gabriella said you cannot know why." Taylor carried out

"Chad tell Gabriella shes being stubborn" Troy said adapting to this game

"What am I the mailman?" he said

"Right now you are!" Troy sang as he pointed to the girls,who were getting up their conversation.

"Troy said Gabriella is being stubborn" Chad said

"Well, Gabi said hes being stubborn-er." Taylor said

"Well that can't be possible, because Troy said shes being stubborn-est." Chad completed

Since Gabriella and Troy could read each other, They gave Taylor and Chad a full conversation

"And if we forget, or it goes wrong?" Taylor asked

"Take it into your own hands. You know me." Gabi answered

and so it begins! *DING-DING!*

"Troy would like to know why Gabriella is ignoring him." Chad said

"Gabriella said Troy should expand his mind a bit and remember the park." Taylor said

"He does but she never finished"

"She did so finish!"

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not!" he scowled

"Did too!"she glared

"Taylor you know." Chad said

"I'm Gabriella right now." she sang

"I want Taylor back. she never finished." Chad responded

"You're right. Sorry Gabs!" Taylor said sympathetically

"Troy still wants to know why" Troy nodded

"Shut up you imbecile!" Gabriella teethed

"Ha! You spoke to me!" Troy cheered

"I did not you tool!"

"HA!There she goes again!" Troy rejoiced

"You heard them." Chad said

"I guess we don't have to say it now." Taylor shrugged

"SAY IT!" They screamed

"FINE!" they screamed back

"You know, Gabis being dumb if she won't tell Troy what the heck he did!" Chad fired

"I can't say the same for Troy!" Taylor said softly

There was a silence

"Taylor. Wow." Gabriella shook her head

"Thank you!" Troy said smiling and nodding

"Troy asks, if you like him." Chad asked sincerely

There was a shocked silence then.

"No!" Taylor said taken aback

"Oh really?" Chad crossed his arms

"Yes!" she exclaimed

"I'll get the popcorn." Gabriella said as she retreated into the kitchen

"Extra butter please!" Troy called after her

"Get it yourself jerk!" she replied

"Yes!" Troy whispered as he pumped his fist in the air

"Don't think i don't see the way you look at him whenever he does something!" Chad fired

"Chad what look?" she questioned

"THIS ONE." He said as he smiled and looked at Troy,then looked down

"I do that whenever YOU do something awesome!" She threw her hands in the air

"Like what?!" he whipped his head up

"Like-" she paused "Hold on." she resumed thinking until she looked at Chad,who was doing the so called look again "Stop that!" Taylor said

"Ok! Gabi is back!" Gabriella flew to the couch "The best way to forget your break-up is too watch your friends break up."

At that statement Taylor and Chad gasped and looked at each other

"Oh! That is beautiful! Keep it up!" Troy said holding a camera

"This isn't cover couple idiot." Gabi said coldly

" Wait. We broke up?" Troy asked "Don't we have to...you know, agree on that?"

"No." she said

"Gabriella I have too know what i did." he said quietly

" You kissed. Amber Olsen." she grinned angrily "After all we've been through Troy! You replace me with Amber. AMBER!" she laughed

"What?" Troy said confused as it all came back to him "Gabriella let me explain." he said

"No! Right before our anniversary! How could you?" she said her voice shaking

"I didn't-" Troy started

"You kissed Amber,said an energy drink made her look like me,replaced me,acted like it never happened, and deny it?!" she fired "You are so low!"

"When you say it like that..." he said "But that still isn't the entire story!"

"Taylor I'm sorry, lets forget that ever happened before we end up like those two." Chad said

"Agreed." Tay smiled at him

"Gabi please let me explain!" Troy begged quietly "You have to let me explain!" He walked over to her placing his hand on her shoulder "No one could replace you."

Gabriella smacked his hand away "Forget it." she walked to the door "Your number is out my phone and my life."

"Gabi-" Troy said as she slammed the door "Wait..."

"Sorry" Chad said as he placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder

"She'll be back" Taylor said reassuringly as the guys looked at her "Right?..."


	7. Spell oblivious

"*Sigh...* " Troy sighed as Chad stopped texting Zeke and Jason

"Are you ok?" He asked him concerned "Yeah, yeah.d...don't worry about it man." Troy replied waving it off

The truth was, Troy didn't get much sleep after breaking up with Gabriella. He wasn't paying attention to anything else. So he stayed up . long.

"BOLTON LOOK OUT!" Chad screamed, Troy was driving straight off the border to the intersection. He was speechless "There, could have been children in that car down if you had continued in your path of stupidity, you could have just squashed them with your car. most importantly. YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US!"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry! " Troy said taking short, quick breaths Chad felt bad for screaming at him

"It's ok man its ok calm down!" They pulled into the school parking lot and went into the hallway,

"Dude, you should go to the nurse" Chad said to a very pale Troy as he nodded and went

"Say aaah." The nurse said to Troy

"Sigh..." Troy sighed

"Taylor? " called "Here!"

"Jason? " "Here"

"Troy?"

"Sigh..." Troy sighed

Troy sighed in pe during a scrimmage,

he sighed in chemistry as Taylor was working on a new experiment, causing her to gasp and accidentally spill baking soda into a vinegar concoction,

he sighed during music as Kelsi was working on a song, causing her to press the wrong key everytime, finally she pressed her forehead on the keys.

He sighed in drama while Sharpay was up, 10 times causing her to throw her script down. He caused Zeke to burn his creme brulee, Ryan to trip during choreography, and so on. then lunch came.

"Sigh..." he sighed

"WHAT?!" everyone slammed the table screaming at him

"Sigh..." Troy sadly put his head down, feeling unwanted by everyone in the world.

Taylor leaned over to whisper to Chad "We're gonna take care of this right?"

He nodded slowly staring at Troy "Oh Yeah."

"My place at 6 right?" she looked at him from the corner of her eyes

"If we're even 1 second late we failed him." he said following pursuit

**what plan is Chaylor up to? will Gabriella ever speak to Troy again? WHY IS TROY SO DEPRESSED AND OBLIVIOUS? find out soon! This is all I'm gonna say, The faster you review, the more reviews,and the happiness I see in your review is the faster I type next chapter. Its my fuel. thanks! love ya!  
**


End file.
